


Bucky Bear

by CapNBiku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Bullying, Disabled Character, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, amelia birth defect, amelia!Bucky, amputee bucky, handicapped Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which nine year old Bucky finds a teddy bear missing it's left arm, just like Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky isn't actually an amputee. He was born completely missing his left arm. Hence the Amelia tag

"Go on," His mother said through the opened car door "you'll be late for school."  
Bucky reluctantly stepped out of the car, said good bye to his mother and tried to make himself look smaller than he already was as he walked towards the school. There was no one around to cower from, but being at school meant being unseen or getting teased. His mother had always tried to make him feel normal, but the boys at school had quickly showed him that this was not the case. He wasn't normal, he was a freak. Most days he wished he was just born with two arms like everyone else, some days he wished he wasn't born at all.

He sat in class wishing it would go on forever. It didn't, it went by too quickly. It seemed like only 15 minutes had gone by when the bell rang for recess. No matter how much he pleaded, his teacher would not let him stay inside. He knew they wouldn't, they never did, but that never stopped him from trying. He went out after the other kids. When they were out for recess he always tried to stay close to the doors, some times he could stay there in the safe zone until class started again, but mostly he got shooed away and ordered to go play and have fun. The other kids made sure that wouldn't happen. They shoved him when the teacher wasn't paying attention, called him names, knocked their shoulders together any time they walked past him. He had once stood up for himself by punching one of the tougher bullies in the jaw, but it had only ended in him getting in trouble. The bully had gotten off scot-free, because he hadn’t used physical force. That was how Bucky had learnt that laying low was better than standing up for yourself, standing up for yourself meant you get punished. And the bully only got meaner the rest of the week.

After school Bucky was taking his usual route home from school. He was only 9, but their apartment was just a five minute walk through a residential area, and his mother would be home 10-15 minutes after him. He had pleaded with his mother to let him walk home from school so he didn't have to wait 20 minutes for her to come get him. After a lot of arguing she had agreed, as long as he went straight home and always took the same route, along the same street. Bucky didn’t mind the strict rules, it was a nice street, with a lot of big white houses, with big gardens full of pretty flowers. He liked the colours and the smell of spring in the air. When he was almost home he saw something on the ground under one of the bushes. It was a teddy bear wearing a red and blue costume and a black mask over its eyes. It looked like someone had torn one of its arms off, leaving a big wound with cotton spilling out of it. It was missing the same arm as him. Bucky looked around to see if he could see someone who seemed to be missing a bear. There was no one in sight, so he picked up the bear and continued home.

Finally home and inside the door, he put down the bear on the living room table and went to find some string and a needle. Luckily he found a needle with a string already threaded through it. He sat down, and started pushing as much cotton as he could back in the hole so he could sew it shut. Holding the bear between his knees and using his mouth to hold the needle or string when his hand wasn't enough. By the time his mother got home the hole was as good as closed.  
"Hey mom? Can you tie off this string?" He asked as he ran towards his mother who just walked through the door. She took the bear from him and tied and cut off the string. "Where did you get this from?" She asked.

"I found it on my way home. Can I keep it, please?"

"It's dirty" she said as Bucky flashed her a begging look. She turned it in her hands for a little while looking over it. "Okay, you can keep it." She finally said as she handed it back to her son. A huge smile on Bucky’s face. The bear looked broken even with the hole closed up, but it could still do what every other bear could. Maybe a missing arm wasn't such a big deal after all.

Bucky brought the bear to school in his backpack every day for the rest of that week. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't feel completely alone at school. No matter how bad it got he always had his bear with him. Every day after school, when Bucky was going home he opened up his bag and pulled out the bears head and arm, so it could look out and see the world. Or rather so Bucky could see the bear. It was friday. Finally friday, it would be almost three whole days until he had to go back to school. He was walking home on the street with the white houses like every other day, but today with more of a spring to his steps. He was half way home when he heard someone yell behind him "Hey! Is that my bear?!" He turned around and saw a skinny blond boy running towards him from one of the houses. Bucky pulled out the bear from his bag and held it out towards the boy "I'm- I'm sorry! I found it, it was broken, I sewed it up. I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone missed it!" He rambled. The other boy took the bear from his hand, running a thumb over the scar on it's left side. "Thank you." He said as Bucky turned around and started walking away. The spring in his step had now dissipated and his shoulders had slumped down more than usual. He was a few meters away when he heard the boy again. "Wait." Bucky turned around and once again saw the boy coming towards him. "Maybe we can share it" The smile on the boys face was brighter than the sun. "Share it?" Bucky asked. "Yeah, you keep it, and after school you come by and we can play with it together." Bucky looked down as the boy handed the bear back to him again. "My name is Steve" The boy said. "I'm Bucky." He replied, a shy smile evolving on his face. "I have to ask my mom first."  
"Of course!" Steve said "You can come by tomorrow if your mother lets you. That's my house." He said pointing back at the house he had come running from.  
"Okay!" Bucky said, flashing Steve a bright smile before he turned around and walked away.

The next day Bucky spent his first day of many at Steve’s house playing with their bear.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
